In general, conventional guided munitions have movable fins which control the flight paths of the guided munitions toward their targets. In some situations, such as prior to launch or during transportation, a locking mechanism holds or locks the fins rigidly in place, relative to the guided munitions. Such locking reduces wear, overstressing, and the possibility of damage to the steering systems within the guided munitions while the guided munitions are transported from location to location or carried by an aircraft for possible deployment. Additionally, the locking mechanism allows for rapid release, or unlocking, and deployment of the fins at the time of launching of the guided munitions.
Conventional locking mechanisms can be transitioned from a locked state to an unlocked state in a variety of ways. For example, one type of locking mechanism includes an explosive squib as part of the locking mechanism. The explosive squib can include a small tube that contains an explosive substance and a detonator disposed along a length of its core. Initially, the explosive squib holds or locks a spring-release mechanism against the fins of the guided munitions to maintain the fins in a retracted or non-deployed position. When the detonator receives an electric discharge signal, the detonator detonates the explosive squib to release the spring-release mechanism. With such a release, the spring-release mechanism causes the fins to move from the non-deployed position to a deployed position.
Another type of locking mechanism includes a ball locking mechanism as part of the locking mechanism. For example, the ball locking mechanism includes a housing, a cam, and a set of locking balls disposed between the cam and the housing. A rotary actuator is configured to rotate the cam from a first position that maintains the set of balls in a locked state relative to the housing and the cam to a second position to release the set of balls to an unlocked state relative to the housing and the cam. As the balls move from the locked state to the unlocked state, the locking mechanism moves from a locked position that retains fins of guided munitions in a non-deployed position to a released position. In the released position, the locking mechanism allows a release spring, having a relatively large spring force, to expand thereby causing the fins to move from a non-deployed or retracted position to a deployed position.